Tierre Turner
|birthplace = Detroit, Michigan, USA |roles = Stunt Actor |characters = Starfleet official }} Tierre Ramon Turner is a stuntman, stunt actor and stunt coordinator who performed stunts as a Starfleet official in J.J. Abrams' and performed stunts for the video game . Between 1994 and 1995, Turner worked as stunt coordinator and portrayed the working droid Zero in the science fiction television series Earth 2, starring Clancy Brown, John Gegenhuber, and Terry O'Quinn. Career Acting Turner started his career as an actor in the early 1970s with appearances in television series such as McCloud (1973, with Diana Muldaur, Nehemiah Persoff, Joseph Ruskin, and Teri Garr), The Six Million Dollar Man (1974), The ABC Afternoon Playbreak (1974), That's My Mama (1975), and Three for the Road (1975) and films including the horror film Peopletoys (1974), the television drama The Runaways (1975), and the crime drama Bucktown (1975, with Fred Williamson and Thalmus Rasulala). The following years, he had recurring roles in the comedy series The Cop and the Kid (1975-1976), the drama series James at 15 (1978), and the comedy series The Waverly Wonders (1978) and guest roles in episodes of Mr. Merlin (1981), M*A*S*H (1982, with David Ogden Stiers, Earl Boen, and Matthew Faison), and Alien Nation (1989, with Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Ron Fassler, William Frankfather, Tim Russ, Jeff Austin, Aaron Lustig, and Biff Yeager). Stuntwork Turner worked as stuntman from the late 1980s on. His performances include the television crime drama Case Closed (1988, with Marc Alaimo and Don Ruffin), the war drama Glory (1989), the action thriller Die Hard 2 (1990), the science fiction sequel Predator 2 (1990, with Janet Brady, Tony Brubaker, Jeff Cadiente, Randy Hall, Rusty McClennon, Jimmy Ortega, Manny Perry, and Brian Simpson), the science fiction thriller Eve of Destruction (1990), the adventure Hudson Hawk (1991), the crime thriller Ricochet (1991, with Sandy Berumen, Kim Koscki, Kenny Endoso, Noon Orsatti, and Victor Paul), the drama For the Boys (1991), the action comedy The Last Boy Scout (1991), the crime drama American Me (1992), the crime drama Rapid Fire (1992), the western Posse (1993), the action film Gunmen (1993, with Patrick Stewart, Brenda Bakke, John Meier, Buddy Joe Hooker, Billy Hank Hooker, and Jennifer Watson), and the fantasy adventure Double Dragon (1994). Following his two year assignment on Earth 2, Turner continued to work as stunt coordinator on the television thriller Donor Unknown (1995, with Clancy Brown, Alice Krige, and stunts by Lynn Salvatori), the television thriller The Assassination File (1996), the television drama Grand Avenue (1996), the crime thriller U Turn (1997), the television mini series From the Earth to the Moon (1998, with stunts by Joey Box, Lane Leavitt, and Chuck Borden), the thriller A Murder of Crows (1998, with Eric Chambers), the crime drama Training Day (2001), the comedy Like Mike (2002), 's drama Antwone Fisher (2002), and the comedy Stuck on You (2003). Throughout the years, Turner has been the personal stunt double for actor on films including the fantasy film What Dreams May Come (1998), the thriller Instinct (1999), the blockbuster Pearl Harbor (2001), the thriller In the Shadows (2001, with stunts by Hugh Aodh O'Brien and Glenn R. Wilder), the comedy Boat Trip (2002), the crime thriller Linewatch (2008), and the science fiction film Hardwired (2009). He also doubled actor in the action comedy Bad Company (2002). Other stunt work can be seen in the action thriller The Rock (1996), the science fiction sequel Escape from L.A. (1996), the horror film Anaconda (1997), the science fiction thriller The Faculty (1998), the drama Men of Honor (2000), the fantasy comedy Bedtime Stories (2008, with stunts by Joni Avery, Alex Chansky, Kevin Derr, Tanner Gill, Lisa Hoyle, Caryn Mower, and Michelle Sebek), the television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2009, with stunts by Eddie Conna, Max Daniels, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Tracey Ruggiero, and Spice Williams-Crosby), the thriller The Devil's Tomb (2009), the crime thriller The Mechanic (2011), J.J. Abrams' mystery thriller Super 8 (2011), the comedy Horrible Bosses (2011), the television series The Finder (2012), the action film Alex Cross (2012, starring Tyler Perry), and the comedy This Is 40 (2012). Further credits as stunt coordinator are the sport drama Coach Carter (2005), the crime thriller Shadowboxer (2005), the horror comedy Hood of Horror (2006, with stunts by Gary Guercio, Horace Knight, Jr., and Angela Meryl), the comedy The Heartbreak Kid (2007), the television series Hung (2009-2010), the comedy Hall Pass (2011), the television movie Intercept (2012, with Jeff Wolfe, Allan Graf, Tom McComas, and Eric Norris), and the comedy The Three Stooges (2012, with stunts by Eddie Braun, Ben Bray, Derek Graf, Diana R. Lupo, Tom McComas, Rene Mousseux, and Eric Norris). More recently, Turner worked as stunt coordinator on the comedy Movie 43 (2013, with Omid Zader), the family drama Carry Me Home (2013, with Eric Norris), and the television drama Anatomy of Violence (2013, with stunts by Allan Graf, Rene Mousseux, and Alex Daniels) and performed stunts in the pilot episode of the television series Gang Related (2013, with Hubie Kerns, Jr., Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom, Eric Norris, and Peewee Piemonte), the drama The Butler (2013, with Jay Caputo and Kortney Manns), the documentary Chuck (2013), and the television drama Legends (2014, with Zack Duhame, Eric Norris, Rene Mousseux, and Allan Graf). Producing Turner worked as associate producer on the music drama The Fighting Temptations (2003) and the drama Radio (2003, with Alfre Woodard). In 2005, he was one of the co-producers for the crime thriller Dirty, with Clifton Collins, Jr., Kevin Grevioux, Pat Healy, and Gates McFadden, followed by producing the 2006 crime drama End Game, with Patrick Fabian, Benito Martinez, and Johnny Martin. All of these four films had Cuba Gooding, Jr. in their cast as Gooding, Jr. and Turner are partners with the production company "Feel Good Films". In 2008, Turner worked as executive producer on the comedy Tied in Knots, with Jamison Yang. External link * Category:Performers Category:Stunt performers Category:Film performers Category:Video game performers